Thinking of You
by TillytheDinosaur
Summary: Songfic! Syrus and Jaden are togther, but Chazz spilts them up! Will they get back together? Or will Jaden stay with Chazz? Or even, will Syrus find someone new? What happens? Read on to find out! Contains Anikishipping. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first canon only story! It's a Yu-Gi-Oh GX story, and I hope you like it! Jesse, Disclaimer!**

**Jesse: Hey y'all! TTD doesn't own any GX characters!**

**Me: Imagine if I owned you…**

**Jesse: Uh…**

**Chapter One: All good things come to an end**

Syrus was one of the happiest boys at Duel Academy. He was doing well in class; he had finally gained the respect he craved from his brother and even better: Jaden Yuki was his boyfriend! He had had a huge crush on the energetic boy from almost the moment he met him. He had to have been very patient, putting up with Jaden's cocky nature and his slacker attitude. The blue-haired uke became very worried when a certain exchange student arrived and appeared to capture Jaden's affections. But Syrus loved Jaden more than anything, so he was willing to wait. And the waiting paid off, with one magical night under the stars and the white glow of the moon, when Jaden had clumsily confessed his own love to Syrus, and the rest as they say, is history.

"Sy!" The brown-haired seme called from outside to his pint-sized partner, who was reading in his bed.

"Yeah?" Syrus called back.

"Come on outside! It's a super great day and it's really hot," Jaden opened the door to the Slifer Red dorm. Syrus knew how hot it was, his glasses were all steamed up. "So I was thinking if you wanted to go to the beach with Alexis, Chazz, Jesse and me!" Jaden gave Syrus his sweetest smile. The small boy grinned back.

"I'd love that, Jay."

The hot sun beamed down on the beach and Syrus applied yet another layer of sun cream.

"You won't tan if you keep slapping all that stuff on you!" Alexis said, tipping her head back to allow the sun to warm the skin of her neck.

"I don't tan anyway, I just burn." Syrus admitted, dropping the bottle as his fingers were so slippery. A sopping wet Jaden rushed over,

"Come on Sy! The water's really cool and I found some fish!" Jaden babbled, holding out his hand to Syrus. The uke couldn't help but smile at Jaden's fun-filled attitude. Taking his hand, Syrus pulled himself to his feet. He yelped when Jaden began sprinting to the crystal clear water. Jesse smiled and waved when he saw them.

"Hey guys! Jay found some fish, they're so cool!" The southerner pointed at the water. Syrus frowned at Jesse using the nickname only Syrus used for Jaden.

"Aw man! They swam off!" Jaden pouted.

"Would you guys stop fooling around?" Chazz's voice said from behind. Syrus jumped and Jaden chuckled.

"Is Sy scared of The Chazz?" Jaden teased.

"No!" Syrus blushed, hating being treated like a baby. Chazz laughed and splashed Jaden. Then an intense water fight broke out, Syrus however wasn't included. He wasn't happy about how close Chazz was getting to Jaden, and he really didn't like out he kept 'accidently' falling onto him and crashing into the water. Eventually the teens calmed down, and sat down in the water. Syrus only just managed to keep his head above the ocean surface. They chatted for a while, and Jaden held Syrus's hand under the water and squeezed it, knowing his other half was feeling slightly left out. As the afternoon wore on, they all headed back to their dorms to dry off and relax.

"Syrus?" Jaden interrupted Syrus's book again a few hours later. Syrus looked up into Jaden's brown eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about earlier," Jaden sighed, sitting at the foot of the bed. "I shouldn't have left you out like I did. You know what Chazz is like." Jaden said, looking at his feet. Syrus put the book down.

"It's ok, Chazz is just Chazz I guess." He said. Jaden pulled Syrus into a hug and rubbed his back. "Ow, I got burned there." Syrus squeaked. Jaden let go immediately and began checking him over and apologising.

That night, Jaden heard a knock on the door. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. The knock came again. He swung his feet out of bed and stood up, baring his teeth in a large yawn. He peeked over at Syrus; the sight of him sleeping quietly brought a smile to Jadens' face. Then he crossed to the door and opened it.

"Huh? What are you doin' here Chazz?" Jaden asked the tall young man. Chazz's eyes were fixed on the ground, his wild ebony hair blocking the faint glimmer of moonlight, casting a shadow over Jaden.

"Come walk with me." He said quietly. Jaden frowned but followed him, with one last look at the sleeping Syrus.

Syrus opened his eyes. Did Jaden really think he was sleeping..? More importantly, what on Earth did Chazz want with his Jaden? He had to follow them.

Chazz had led Jaden to the beach, and they were walking right next to the ocean. The older boy hadn't said a word; he was just staring with sudden interest at his boots. Jaden stopped walking.

"So are you gonna say anything?" He asked. Chazz stopped walking too and turned to face Jaden, staring right into his caramel eyes.

"I don't quite know how to say this but…" Chazz began.

Syrus was watching from behind a dune, he could see Chazz talking to Jaden. What was he saying?

"…I think I love you." Chazz finished, blushing. Jaden mouth dropped open. Chazz loved him? What?!

"But…you liked Alexis! And I'm with Syrus!" Jaden frowned.

"I did like Alexis…but she was so taken with you. And it horrifies me to see you waste your affection on a waste of space like Syrus!"

"Waste of space? That's a bit harsh!" Jaden snapped. Chazz took a step closer and chuckled.

"Maybe this will change your mind." He said, gently taking Jaden's hands. Jaden frowned.

"Chazz what are you-"He started to say, but he was cut off when Chazz's mouth crashed against his. His eyes widened but he then began to go cross eyed so he closed them.

"JADEN!" A voice pierced his ears and he pulled away from Chazz to see his uke staring in horror at him. He tried to step away from Chazz, but the older duellist kept his arm securely around Jaden's waist.

"Syrus, this isn't what it looks like!" He blurted.

"That's what they all say!" Syrus yelled, tears welling in his big blue eyes.

"Sy-"

"Don't call me that! I'm Syrus Truesdale and Truesdale's do well! If you're going to cheat then fine! See what I care! Staying away from you will let me do better at school!" The boy cried, his voice cracking.

"Just go Syrus, Jaden clearly doesn't want you, Slifer Slime!" Chazz sneered. Syrus shot daggers at Chazz, gave Jaden one last desperate and heartbroken look, then hurried away, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Oh Sy…" Jaden whispered.

**Poor Syrus! Poor Jaden! Find out what will happen in chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back bitchachos! So here it is, chapter 2! By the way, Sapaku is my OC and she'll get a story soon about her and Jesse, but in this she's already with him in this ehehe. So, Jesse, Disclaimer!**

**Jesse: TTD don't own any of tha GX charactas except Sakapu, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Advice on Both Sides.**

A month later, Syrus had moved up to Ra Yellow and Jaden was reluctantly Chazz's boyfriend. The Slifer _was_ attracted to the tall dark Blue, but he was hating himself about the Syrus situation.

The hyperactive teen had just finished another mind-numbingly dull examination (he got a C, Syrus on the other hand got an A-) and he was kicking a rock along the path back to his dorm.

"Hey Jay!" Jesse's thick Southern accent hit Jadens' ears and he turned to see the bluenette jogging up to him.

"Oh…hey Jess." Jaden said, his voice a flat monotone. Jesse threw him arm lazily around his friends' shoulder.

"Ya wanna head to the studio? I think Sapaku's having a remix-making-session-thing-whatever-the-heck-ya-call-it." Jesse grinned, trying to rub some of his sunny attitude off on his gloomy pal. Jaden gave a shrug.

"Sure, I guess."

They opened the door to the cluttered studio, the sound of odd melodies and curses echoing off the walls. Jesse grinned and called,

"Hey Ku! Mind if we come in?" There was a crash and a yell then a muffled reply of,

"Yep, sure thing!" The two boys carefully hopped over various CD's, computers, headphones and the occasional sock or half-eaten sandwich. They came across the DJ crumpled on the floor under a web of twisted black wires. She waved and grinned. "Hai." She said meekly and attempted to stand up. She shook herself free of the wires and ran a hand through her floofy crimson hair.

"This is actually kind of neat for ya, love." Jesse said with a smile as he ran his eye over the messy radio station.

"Aren't you supposed to be broadcasting?" Jaden asked. Sapaku chuckled.

"I've got Luca to do that today." She explained, silently hoping her young apprentice wasn't wrecking everything. Her dark blue eyes narrowed. "So why're you here?"

"We felt like dropping by," The Slifer boy said. "Could the three of us go for a walk? I want to ask you guys somethin'.

"Sure!" Sapaku grinned and she headed to the door, but promptly tripped over a speaker.

It was a roasting hot day and the three of them were lying under the tree, enjoying the cool shade. Jaden watched Jesse and Ku lying side by side, and he felt a pang when he remembered how he and Syrus used to do that.

"So what did ya wanna ask?" Jesse asked, craning his neck to look at Jaden. The Slifer sighed.

"Well, you know the whole Syrus thing, and I do think Chazz is hot but I don't like him…I want Syrus back…" He said. The other two looked at one another.

"Well…"Sapaku thought for a moment, chewing her lip. "I think you should see how the whole Chazz thing goes and if it doesn't work…talk to Syrus." She suggested.

"Or ya could just call it off with Chazz." Jesse said. Jaden blinked. He hadn't thought of that. That night on the beach hadn't left him with many choices, Syrus wouldn't speak to him and Chazz was always near him, so he had just decided to go out with Chazz.

He saw a figure making it's way over to them and he recognised Alexis. She waved and Sapaku coughed.

"Slut." She muttered. "What? Her thighs are blinding me!" She said when Jesse gave her a disapproving look. The blonde Blue plopped down on the lush grass next to them.

"Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you about the upcoming talent show!" She said, admired her manicured nails. Jesse frowned.

"What, like the one we had last year?" He frowned. Alexis nodded. Jaden suddenly bolted to his feet.

"Are you ok, Jay?" Jesse asked, slowly sitting up.

"I've got a talent show to enter!" He grinned, sounding much perkier and he sprinted off. Sapaku grinned.

"Ah, love." She said with a grin.

Syrus Truesdale was very confused. He heard that Jaden had broken up with Chazz and he had entered the upcoming talent show!

"What is he doing?!" He said aloud to his brother as they stood on the rocks, the sea crashing with raw and unmatched power beneath them. Zane didn't say a word. Syrus glared at the ocean then quickly turned and began pacing.

"Maybe he has a plan…" The older duellist mused. Suddenly the two Truesdale's heard footsteps and they turned to see Chazz angrily heading towards them. He grabbed the uke.

"Has Jaden said anything to you?" He snarled. Syrus shook his head wildly. Chazz grunted and released the small bluenette. "He just ended it. He said a Slifer like him wasn't good enough for a Blue like me and that he still loved you!" He hissed. Syrus gasped. Jaden still loved him? He was so happy! Then he paused.

"Why did Jaden go out with you in the first place?" The Ra Yellow asked.

"I kissed him and I wouldn't let him say no," Chazz grinned. "But can you blame me? Jaden Yuki in one word is gorgeous, don't you think?"

Syrus blushed furiously as he remembered Jaden in his trunks at the beach. Chazz snickered.

"Knew it." He smirked.

"Aren't you upset?" Zane asked calmly.

"Uh, no. I have my eye on Alexis, always have. Jaden, while he is cute, was just an experiment I guess." Chazz shrugged. Syrus felt his blood boil.

"So you broke me and Jaden up for an EXPERIMENT?!" He yelled. Chazz grinned and nodded.

"Great plan huh?" He looked down his nose at the small boy. Syrus took a step towards the older boy, but he felt his brother's strong hand on his shoulder.

"He's not worth it," Zane muttered. "But remember, Jaden loves you and he misses you, so…" He let Syrus think for a moment, then the boy relaxed. Chazz was already walking away and the uke turned to face his brother.

"What do I do?" He asked, desperation in his eyes.

"Wait for the talent show tomorrow, I think Jaden has something special planned…" Zane said, then walked away, leaving Syrus to mull the thoughts over in his head. He decided to wait for the talent show, but what the heck was Jaden planning?!

**Dun dun dunnnn! What plan does Jaden have bubbling his Kuriboh-y head? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
